A Chat With Miss Fairy
by Light Of Lanayru
Summary: Arthur gets drunk,(Sarcasm) and his wonderful friends are doing a splendid job on keeping an eye on him! Where will this crazy adventure lead them? Who will they run into and how will they react?
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, ho ho, Miss Fairy, you tell the most grand stories!" Arthur laughed as he waved his hand towards an invisible entity floating infront of him, and he took another sip of his tea, or was it beer, he didn't really know anymore.

"What shenanigans is Mr. Unicorn up to?" He questioned holding up a teacup of beer.

Alfred stared at Arthur and watched him as he busted out into laughter and fell backwards in his chair, knocking the table over with him, but he still continued laughing.

"Dude, you're drunk." He said as he stood above him.

"Shhutt Urrr Mouthhh Youu Blllooodddyy Waankkerr!" He slurred and tried to get up, but fell back over.

"How many shots have you had bro?"

He lifted his teacup."Yyouu ccann taakee thiss cuppp annn shuuve ittt upp youur-" another cup slid off the table and cracked him over his head.

"Yeah...I'm calling an ambulance." Alfred sighed and reached for his cellphone.

"If you want...I can put him out of his misery." Said a rather scary voice from behind.

"What the-!?"

Alfred turned around to see Ivan standing behind him and holding a metal sink pipe, and a craze look filled his eyes.

"No one asked for your help Ivan!" America yelled and threw a cheeseburger at his face.

"Kolkolkolkolkol...I was just trying to help." He said as the burger vanished from his face.

"The heck man?!" He paused for a moment then dialed 911 on his phone.

"Hello, this is Mcdonald's"

"Huh?" He said as he looked at his phone."Hahaha!" He laughed.

"I rewired the 911 number to Mcdonald's."

"Ze awesome Prussia is here to save ze day!" He said as he ran towards them and held his cellphone up, and accidentaly dropped it in a mug of beer.

He cursed under his breath and quickly drank all of it and then looked in the cup.

"Gilbert, Dude bro..." Alfred said slowly."Where the heck's your phone? Did you actualy just swallow the whole thing?"

"Dude that's hillarious!" Alfred busted out laughing so hard, he almost fell to the ground.

"Whhhyyy ttthhhaankkk *hic* youu, I'd loove to *hic* accept thiiss cookiingg awarddd!~" Arthur said in a sing song voice as he rolled over on his side."Dancccinnggg innn Thee Raaainn!"

"Someone should really do something." Alfred said as he looked down at him.

"Herro?" Kiku said as he walked over to the four."Ludwig sent me to check on you arr." He looked over to Arthur."Dear god...What happened?"

"Hey, you know what we should do?" Alfred said.

"What?" Kiku questioned.

"Lets dress him up like a chick!"

"No! We're not doing that to Arthur-San!

"Fine..."

They looked back over to see that Arthur was gone.

"Vhere did he go?" Gilbert questioned as he looked around.

"He's going to get kirred..." Kiku said with concerned

"Yeah, or like, hit by a car or something."

"Come on, rets get in my car, it's parked out side." Kiku said before swiftly running out the door, the others following.

Author's notes: There's more to come in the Adventures Of Drunk England!

If you liked it, please review! :)

~LightOfLanayru


	2. Hitting The Road

The four hopped into the car, and Kiku put his seat belt on, and then looked over to Alfred, who was sitting in the passenger seat, not wearing his seat belt.  
"Arfred, you rearry shourd wear your sheet bert."  
"Dude, why? It's just a seat belt."  
"You know...You could crack your head on the wind sheild, and wouldn't that be a mushy mess?" Ivan said."Kolkolkolkolkol..."

Kiku looked back to Ivan who was sitting behind him in the back seat.  
"Yeah...Arfred, You should wear your sheet bert..."  
"On it..." He said with a terrified look as he quickly buckled up.

"Okay, so, Where would he be most likely to go?" Alfred said as he looked out the window."I feel like were looking for a lost puppy."  
"I have to pee!" Prussia yelled from the back seat.

"Werr, too bad." Kiku said as he hit the gas pedal and pulled out onto the main road.  
"Hey, dude, why's your steering wheel on the wrong side, did the company not know how to put together a car or something?"

"No, and I'm grad to know that you rooking for Arthur is like rooking for a rost puppy." He trailed off.  
Rain began to pour from the sky.  
"It's raining, ze rain isn't very awesome." Prussia said as he took another sip of beer.

"Dude, did you steal that?" Alfred said as he looked at the mug.  
"Ze awesome Prussia can do what ever he feels like!" He said then burped.  
"You're aparring..." Kiku said with a sigh.

"What's that ringing noise?" Russia asked as he looked around.  
Prussia looked down at his stomach and there was a bright light shining though his skin and shirt.

"I think that I'm getting a call." Prussia said and poked at his stomach."I can't hit the keys."  
"Maybe I should cut it out." Ivan suggested.  
"Man, you're freaking scary, if you don't cut that crap out, were either going to drop you off in the rain or stuff you in the trunk!" Alfred yelled.

"Are you guys rooking or are you just fighting with each other?"  
"Hehehe." Prussia said."My phone's all tickle-like in my tummy!"  
The black haired man driving gripped the wheel tighter and turned on the windsheld wipers because it began rainning even harder.

"Is he going to, like, drown out here?"  
"Werr, you can drown in two inches of water if you're rearry drunk I guess..."  
"No, I'm sure that you can drown in two inches even if you're not drunk." Ivan said

Kiku looked behind him."Ivan, if you don't shut you're mouth-" BOOM  
He slammed on the brakes.  
"What the herr did I just hit!?" He yelled.  
Alfred froze "Dear god...You've just hit Arthur."

_**Authors Notes: Hope you enjoyed, if you did please review, and I'll post up another chapter! :D  
~LightOfLanayru**_


End file.
